1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a stud type track roller bearing for use in various linear motion mechanisms and cam mechanisms in industrial robots, machining tools, and office automation machines and in particular to a stud type track roller bearing having a double roller channel structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stud type track roller bearing is well known in the art and its typical structure is illustrated in FIG. 3. As shown, it includes a stud A including a head portion B which is somewhat larger in diameter an which defines an inner ring portion. An outer ring C is fitted onto the inner ring portion B with a predetermined gap therebetween to define an annular roller channel in which a plurality of cylindrical rollers D are arranged to provide a rolling contact between the inner ring portion B and the outer ring C. This structure is effective in sustaining a radial load, but it is not suitable for sustaining other loads such as axial and moment loads.